


The Elisian Fields

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam runs back to the hotel and sees Gabriel die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elisian Fields

**Author's Note:**

> This is angsty as hell, because that's how I'm feeling lately. I'm sorry for that.

We were on the “Elision Fields” hotel, on our way out. But I couldn’t go. Gabriel was inside, confronting his brother, and it was all my fault.

When I saw Dean entering the car, with Kali behind, I ran back inside, ignoring my brother’s protests.  
I entered the room just in time to see Lucifer stabbing Gabriel in his heart with an angel blade. I screamed, my heart breaking as I saw the archangel’s eyes slowly loosing their glow.

A burst of white light flushed through the room, making me trip and fall. My eyes watered. I knew exactly what that was.

It was Gabriel’s grace.

I opened my eyes and I saw him, laying on the ground, ash wings surrounding him as a proof of his death. Lucifer was gone.  
I crawled to him, looking at his lifeless eyes. With tears falling, I took in my arms and desperately cried out is name.

I cried. I cried at the realization that I lost him, I cried because it was my fault this happened. I cried because now it was too late to say what I was hiding for years.

“I love you, Gabriel…”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's really small, but I'm not that inspired lately.
> 
> Opinions on this? I don't think it's that good, but whatever.


End file.
